


TBW Day 8 /// Walking by my side for all these years, seems that we’ve grown friendly

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Smart Hulk (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor/Bruce Week, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, space boyfriends, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: Everyone, whether they are frail humans or strong gods, has feelings. Of course, having feelings also mean the possibility of losing control of them. For magic users, strong emotions leading to power outbursts are quite common, whether it is from joy and excitement, anger and helplessness or grief and torment.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540408
Kudos: 21





	TBW Day 8 /// Walking by my side for all these years, seems that we’ve grown friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you'll appreciate the eighth and last (a bit late) day of my Thor/Bruce week... tbh, I don't really know whether I wrote that as a platonic or romantic relationship, so just take it the way you want, I guess..!  
The prompts were Home//Spark... to be completely honest, this is a real mess that I wrote with clearly not enough sleep x) Had some good ideas, but, oh well. Might be some mistakes too.  
Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
Btw, the title is some lyrics from Burn Out by ImagineDragons

Before Sokovia and the whole Ultron mess, every time Thor was talking about his home, Bruce could see the sparks, not figuratively, in his eyes and at the end of his fingers. The scientist had shown interest in knowing more about Asgard. He was curious about the technology, of course, but everything was a source of wonder. Thor was delighted, and they would often stay late at night, drinking while he would talk about the marvellous tales Odin told him when he was a young boy, also throwing in some of his own with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and you’re a fool if you think she isn’t one of the greatest warriors of Asgard despite her title. Loki would be part of the adventures as well from time to time, and Bruce could see the hurt and sadness hidden under the nostalgia when Thor would mention him.

The god also liked to talk about the magnificence of his realm, the vast garden where his mother would bring him and his brother... and the look in his eyes was back. It seems that it is a necessary condition to be an Avenger, missing one or both of your parents and/or people close to you… anyway. Thor described him a bunch of other places, including the Asgardian palace, in all his radiant and golden glory. He swore that one day, he’ll bring Bruce here.

He never could have expected the circumstances which would actually bring him there. For now, though, they were enjoying the peacefulness and intimacy of the moment, with no idea of what the future prepared for them.  
~  
Then, they saw each other again on Sakaar, years after.

They both weren’t in very good shape, psychologically speaking. If Bruce never lost as much before than now by being robbed two whole years of his life on Sakaar by Hulk, well, he was pretty used to suffering loss anyway. Not that it makes it particularly easier, but it was… routine. A habit, a... pattern. Gain, lose. Gain, lose… The time was gone, nothing to do about it. Accepting it, pulling himself together and then waiting for the next drop.

On Thor’s side, well… of course, it wasn’t his first loss, he certainly had already dealt with it many times, because that’s what living for thousand years generally does to people… not that Bruce knew many other people who were, actually. The guy lost his father and his hammer on the same day, which was pretty tough by itself. There was something worst at the moment, though. Well, of course, losing your father… for most people… is pretty hard to beat in terms of upset… but Bruce could feel it. Anger. Hopelessness. He knew those pretty well, had for a long time. He had also been able to see it, the power coursing through his veins, coming out at the tip of his fingers and running on his arms as he explained to the smaller man the situation, subtle as Thor didn’t see he was ‘leaking’ a bit in his tumultuous state, but enough to catch the attention of the scientist’s scanning eyes.

It was understandable. The god, the king, was stuck here while his people, his home, most needed him. Every second, every minute could mean one more death, one more step to Hela’s final goal. It was both frustrating and despairing.

Bruce wanted to see these sparks burned with the same vigour they had before. He wanted to help them lose these feelings he knew so well, replaced with more Thor’s like. He didn’t know to which extent yet he would go to do so, but oh well.  
~  
It worked, for a time, but then…

everything had gone to hell.  
~  
He was back. They were back. Not the one he liked, though.

And then, they were completely gone.  
~  
Five years more or less later, they haven’t seen each other in a pretty long time, when he went to see him, in New Asgard.

Bruce could feel the little burst of electricity coming from the god’s wrist when he removed the grip he had on his shirt. He knew Thor wasn’t doing this on purpose, didn’t mean to hurt him… it wasn’t, really. His own smaller self would have winced, maybe, but it was nothing for him now. He must admit, he had forced a little by naming Thanos right ahead. It seems it had reanimated the sparks in Thor’s eyes for a second, but he couldn’t tell for sure, and if they had, well they were now once again buried under the grief and the torment. These things he would carry around every day, who would make him locked himself in a house that wasn’t quite home, with his friends: Korg, Miek and alcohol.

Maybe his “You helped me” line was a bit of a corny cliché, but it was the truth. It really was.

He swore to himself he wouldn’t let him (all of them?) down this time. Not again. They would come back  
~  
“Lighting won’t help you, pal. It’s gotta be me.”  
~  
When Thor decided to left with the Guardians, Bruce was happy. Well, not because Thor was leaving, of course. No. It was the sparks. They were back, and more vivacious than he’d ever seen them. He was happy for him.

After all, this wasn’t a goodbye, no. It was a promise of coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, it looks like it is the end of (my) Thor/Bruce week! :)  
Hope you enjoyed, I sure did even if I'm happy to finally be done xP  
I should be able to finally continue/finish my other fic and start new ones too, already have way too many ideas waiting for me to write them all ^w^  
Thanks to everyone who commented and sent kudos, I truly appreciate every single one of them! ♡


End file.
